


On your right (Steve x Reader x Sam)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, Literature, Multi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, this took forever.</p><p>I intended to release this way back when I saw Cap 2 many months ago but I got caught up at work and school so it was laying in a folder half finished. So a week ago, I revisited my half finished stories to complete and publish and I felt the stronger will to complete this story. Hope you enjoy!  </p><p>Steve, Sam @ Marvel</p>
    </blockquote>





	On your right (Steve x Reader x Sam)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this took forever.
> 
> I intended to release this way back when I saw Cap 2 many months ago but I got caught up at work and school so it was laying in a folder half finished. So a week ago, I revisited my half finished stories to complete and publish and I felt the stronger will to complete this story. Hope you enjoy!  
> 
> Steve, Sam @ Marvel

On your right (Steve x Reader x Sam) 

That was it. The final straw. And what was the origin of your anger? Steve. More specifically jogging with Steve and Sam. When you first joined Sam and Steve on their morning jog, you didn’t mind that Steve was running laps around you two. It was almost comical to hear Steve announce himself coming in on your left then leaving the two of you in his wake; heck, it was almost as funny as Sam’s face when he yells at Steve for being too fast.. Yet after a couple of runs, you were also starting to get irritated with Steve out performing you every time. Sharing your strife with Sam, the both of you came up with the perfect plan and it was time to set it in motion. Sunlight had just peaked over the Lincoln Memorial as Steve made his way towards the man-made lake. 

“Sam? (y/n)?” Steve looked around to see if the two of you had just got here. After a few minutes of hanging by the railing and waiting, he sighed and figured that Sam and you were going to be late as you often were.

“They’ve must have slept in,” Steve mused as he gave his legs a good stretch before bolting off around the body of water. The sun's ray had burned on as Steve was completing his umpteenth lap. He stopped to rest near the water's edge as he pondered on the whereabouts on his two friends. His wristwatch made a small beeping noise, signaling that it had been two hours since he arrived.  

“They should have been here by now.” He was being to worry. Were they sick? In trouble? “ON YOUR RIGHT!” 

Steve turned around, taken off guard by the voices. But before he could say something, two sets of hands pushed him into the water below. Steve bobbed back to the surface to be greeted by two familiar face. "Told you we'd get him," you laughed, clutching your gut as you laughed at Steve's early morning "swim". Sam was in an ever worst fit, using you for support as you chuckled at the super soldier. "Very funny you two," Steve replied, wiping the excess water from his face. "Need a hand?" Sam offered, holding his hand out for leverage. "Thanks." That was all you heard as the world around you began to move fast: Steve pulled Sam into the water which caused instinct to tell Sam to grab the nearest thing to him which unfortunately was you and into the deep the both of you fell. When it finally slowed down, you were soaked to the bone, sitting in a mess of mud and sludge. "Steve!" You yelled, batting the man as he snickered like a kid. Sam joined in until the trio was a laughing mess. "Maybe jogs will be a bit more even now," Sam murmured, the laugher still present in his voice. As Sam and you looked at one another, you noticed the main target of your party was gone. The two of you looked up to see Steve already out of the water. "On your left," he gave you his signature salute before running off, ready to leave Sam and you still in the dust once more. 


End file.
